This invention relates generally to manufacturing of insulating glass plates and more particularly, it relates to an improvement in the manufacturing of layered insulating glass plates assembled of compressed layers of individual glass sheets and interposed spacer frames.
In manufacturing laminated insulating glass plates, frames made of a profiled material are inserted between the individual glass sheets to serve for spacing the sheets one from the other. The surfaces of the frame that come into contact with the glass sheets are covered with an adhesive agent such as, for example, a butyl adhesive. Upon assembling an insulating glass plate from the individual glass sheets and the spacing frames interposed therebetween the blank has yet to be compressed to bring it to the final size. For this purpose, a power press is known wherein a preassembled insulating glass plate blank is fed between rotary pressing rollers by which is compressed to the final shape. The disadvantage of such known rotary power press resides in the fact that the rollers have to be very carefully adjusted since the insulating glass plate blank is compressed successively. Moreover, the working cycle of the rotary power press depends on the size of the insulation glass plate blank. Consequently, a wide variety of working cycles results and, since the working cycles for assembling the insulating glass plate blanks are independent from the size of the glass sheets, an intermediate store has to be provided to assist the rotary power press.
Also in the manufacture of insulating glass plates assembled of two single glass sheets with an interposed spacer frame of metal that has to be soldered to the glass sheets, it is necessary to press together the two single glass sheets so that the soldering process might take place over the entire length of the spacer frame. The soldering is effected by means of electrical current, high frequency heating or resistance heating, and is to be made simultaneously on the whole area to be joined. This soldering process that by itself is known from the German publication DT-OS 25 10 849, is unsuitable for use in the rotary power press.